


Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 Collection

by Ember_Keelty



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Mad Max Series (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my drabbles, double-drabbles, and other ficlets from Femslash100's Drabble Tag 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knife (Hunger Games, Johanna/Katniss)

"You trust me," Johanna says, running the flat of her blade along the other girl's naked collarbone.

"I don't." Katniss shivers at the touch of metal. "You hurt me."

"I saved your life."

"It still hurt."

"Then why are we doing this?"

Katniss wishes she knew. "Maybe I want to be hurt."

Johanna's eyes go dark. She turns the knife so that the sharp edge is pressed to Katniss's skin. "Do you really?"

Katniss feels her blood go as cold as the steel against her neck. "No."

Johanna pulls the knife away and replaces it with her mouth, her tongue.


	2. Teach (Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose)

Pearl crossed swords with her mentor and nearly snapped her wrist at the impact. With a yelp, she let go of the hilt and heard the blade clatter to the arena floor.

"You're too stiff." Rose frowned at her. Pearl hated it when Rose frowned at her. "You need to relax."

"How can I relax when I'm fighting for your life?" Pearl's eyes stung with frustration.

"Oh, Pearl. We aren't fighting for anything right now but practice. Now is your chance to learn how to be relaxed and alert at the same time." She set her own sword down and moved behind Pearl. "Here. Keep your stance wide." Rose placed a hand on the underside of Pearl's thigh to gently lift and adjust her leg. "Keep your body lowered." Her other hand lighted on Pearl's hip and guided her down.

A burst of warmth blossomed in Pearl's gem and permeated throughout her projection. Relaxed and alert at the same time. A minute ago, she would not have seen how that could be possible, and yet...

"There, much better!" Rose smiled at her, and the warmth turned almost feverish.

Pearl would stab her spear through her own gem for that smile.


	3. Scars (Mad Max, Furiosa/Toast)

"I don't care about being beautiful," Toast says when she catches the regret in Furiosa's eyes as her hand strokes Toast's face.

She still is beautiful, but Furiosa doesn't say that. That's a man's line, and anyhow, Toast has the right attitude: it doesn't matter.

"Good," she says instead. "Care about being strong, because you are. These scars are my failure, but your triumph."

"And how does that make sense?" Toast asks. "You didn't fail me if I'm glad I was there." She pulls Furiosa's hand to her mouth and kisses her palm, murmuring, "I'm glad we did it together."


End file.
